


Chaos and Compotes

by hourglassmermaid



Series: Zimbits Prompts [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baking, Dorks in Love, Holster is Rowdy, Lardo is Scheming, M/M, Mischief, The Haus, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hourglassmermaid/pseuds/hourglassmermaid
Summary: [Prompt] “I’m only here to establish an alibi.”There’s no use fighting it; Bitty might as well be fondant when he’s with one Jack Zimmermann — especially when said Jack Zimmermann is getting frisky. Jack takes Bitty in his arms and closes his eyes, leaning in. Bitty arches up onto his tippy toes to reciprocate, but they’re interrupted before their lips can meet.





	Chaos and Compotes

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I didn't forget about these prompts! 
> 
> Hang out with me on [tumblr](http://hourglassmermaid.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/izzylightbane) for more fun!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Jack Zimmermann has so many talents. He's damn near the best hockey player in the world, he has an amazing eye for photography, and he probably knows more about World War II than the people who were actually there. But bless his heart, he's a mess in the kitchen — a cute mess, but a mess nonetheless. 

Bitty, who’s been mixing batters and whisking meringues since before he could walk, is always happy to teach. Whenever they can find a moment alone in the midst of all the chaos that is their lives, Bitty likes to sneak away to the kitchen and teach Jack a couple new tips and tricks.

“Bits, what does it mean to ‘macerate the berries?’” Jack asks, scanning through the open cookbook resting on the counter. 

“We’re gonna mix them with sugar until they’re like a sauce,” Bitty responds from across the room where he’s rolling out the shortbread dough. 

“How much sugar?”

Taking pity on him, Bitty wipes off the flour coating his hands onto his apron and steps in to help. “Let me see, Honey.” He glances over their ingredients. “We have about 4 cups of berries, so that should be about half a cup of sugar.” 

“I can give you some sugar,” Jack offers in that low, silky voice. 

It takes Bitty a moment to process, but then he catches up. He playfully swats at Jack with a kitchen towel. “Mr. Zimmermann, are you trying to distract me?” Bitty pretends to be outraged even though inside he’s swooning and falling harder for this silly, wonderful man. 

“Maybe I am.”

There’s no use fighting it; Bitty might as well be fondant when he’s with one Jack Zimmermann — especially when said Jack Zimmermann is getting frisky. Jack takes Bitty in his arms and closes his eyes, leaning in. Bitty arches up onto his tippy toes to reciprocate, but they’re interrupted before their lips can meet. 

“First, fine,” Lardo says as she hovers in the doorway. She looks like she’s about ready to either fight someone or get the heck out of here. “Second, I’m only here to establish an alibi.” 

Jack and Bitty break apart, warm blushes creeping onto their cheeks. Bitty takes a beat to collect himself and what’s left of his dignity before asking, “What do you mean?” 

“When Holster starts bitching in 2.5 seconds about how someone took his _How to Get Away with Murder_ DVDs, you can’t prove it was me because you were too busy making goo goo eyes at each other to _really_ know how long I’ve been here.”

Jack and Bitty exchange a glance, and Jack asks, “Lardo, what did you—” But he can’t finish the thought, because sure enough, they hear Holster’s booming voice screaming down the stairs a moment later. 

Lardo raises an eyebrows in challenge. “So, it seems we’re at an impasse, gentlemen. Either you tell him it was me, and I charge you the mother of all fines, or we all keep quiet and nobody gets busted.” 

Jack gives him a look that says, ‘it’s up to you,’ and Bitty shrugs in response. Jack nods and says, “Deal.” 

“But why did you steal his stuff?” Bitty asks. 

“Now that’s a surprise.” 

Bitty’s not sure he wants to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments! :)


End file.
